


Broken

by Skeren



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentance. Failure. The pilots bring peace twice. Duo sees it all long before it happens, and he sees the breaking of that peace, twice. He sees that Relena goes completely insane. He also sees that all the pilots will be gods, and what it costs them. Thing is, after he sees it all, he denies it, forgetting it all after sharing it, leaving them all unprepared for what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted back in 2004 and is another of my fics being moved for posterity. It's from a streak when I was fascinated by playing with gods in my fanfic and hadn't quite gotten the hang of how to tackle it and keep everyone IC at the same time. At least, according to the me who writes now, anyway.

_Fire... We were surrounded by fire. Why is ambition like this? Couldn't anyone let the peace go? Just let everyone be happy? We destroyed our gundams. We helped create the Preventers. We failed. Our peace... It failed._

Duo woke, drawing deep ragged breaths. Then he cried. He'd been having these horrible dreams for weeks now. The war wasn't over. He was still fighting. Why was he dreaming of a twice-destroyed peace already? What did he do to deserve such a torture? He tried to keep his sobs quiet and failed, even as he curled up on his side, his face buried in his knees.

The muffled sobbing drew Heero from his light sleep. He was confused at first, trying to understand what was going on. They were currently hiding out in a school. Nothing strange there. So what was that noise... Duo? "Duo? Is that you?"

Duo drew a sharp breath, trying to stop the helpless tears that refused to heed him, his body shaking with the suppressed sobs. When he spoke his voice was a pitiful whisper. "Go back to sleep Heero." He already knew he wouldn't. This was Heero he was talking to, but he had to at least try.

Heero threw the covers aside, his feet bringing him to Duo's bedside, where he looked down on the curled, shaking figure even as another silenced sob tried to escape him. "What happened?"

Duo rolled onto his back and up to a sitting position, head tilting up to show Heero his tear streaked face. His eyes were haunted, and there was an unsettling calmness to his grief. "It won't ever end Heero."

Slightly alarmed by the normally happy boy's appearance, Heero carefully knelt in front of him. "What won't end?"

"War... We fail. Again and again. We'll win then fail again. Every night... I see how we fail... Every night for weeks now. We win then the peace is destroyed. A horrible cycle of destruction that will not stop." Duo closed his eyes and ducked his head, his voice trailing away into his whisper. He hadn't shared his night phantoms before. He hadn't been tipped over the edge of tears before. But it was pointless. He would be Shinigami. Never would he be allowed to be Duo for long. Always he would be the esteemed God of Death. The other pilots... He would title his fellows soon. He leaned forward and clasped Heero in a tight hug before pulling back. "Just go back to sleep Heero, I'll be fine by morning. You'll see."

Heero didn't understand Duo... Not when he was like this. It was too strange for him. So he did as told. He went back to bed. And things were just fine in the morning. But that didn't stop the future. It didn't stop them from awakening to their god powers... It just made things seem like they would be all right. Because it hadn't happened yet. Because they had a war to fight. Because everything was just like normal the next morning. Just like Duo promised.


	2. Chapter 1

p> He hadn't had the dreams since that night he told Heero he would be fine in the morning. He'd forced them from his mind. When Mariemaea tried to rise to power, he felt that jolt of memory. Even then, he _still_ failed to fully dodge that blow that Heero inflicted on him. Then, he forgot it all. It had been nearly a year now and the Preventers were taking care of things. Of course he had tried to forget that dream, but he was still waiting. He knew something has lurking. Because of that, he just refused to let himself relax. It had gotten to the point where even Heero had said he was being too cautious. This afternoon was no different in that respect. He was as jumpy as ever. He could feel the difference on the air. That difference terrified him.

"You are terribly quiet today Maxwell." Wufei looked around the table. He didn't understand why they all felt the need to eat out today, no more than he understood why each of them had taken him up on his sudden offer. Wufei usually didn't _do_ things like that. Zechs was sitting next to Duo, who had Quatre next to him, followed by Heero. Trowa was seated on the opposite side of Zechs, while Wufei sat between the two stoic boys. What was bothering the Chinese boy was the fact that Duo was acting like the opposite half of the table. He didn't like it.

"Sorry 'Fei, something just feels wrong... Like something bad is about to happen." Duo looked around the table, chewing on his bottom lip a bit as he thought. "Don't you dare deny it either. Why else would you bring us all to the opposite side of the city in the middle of the afternoon on a whim? That is just not like you!"

Quatre had the oddest expression on his face as he watched everyone. "He's right you know... There is a heaviness... Something is going to happen soon. We need to go. Now." He rose from his seat, tugging at Heero to get up with him, his expression determined.

Trowa looked to Quatre as he rose, blinking a couple times as though in disbelief as to what he was seeing. "Quatre?"

Duo shook his head, rising to his feet as well. "He's right. I got a feeling like this before... Before- Bad things happen when I feel like this _okay_? We need to go. All of you changed out of your uniforms, did you notice? I did too. I'm all in my black. Look at your outfits! You know something if going to happen as well as I do."

Zechs cast a glance around the table, then looked down at his own attire as he rose to his feet. He was dressed in a crimson shirt and black pants. Ornate ones. He looked around the table, seeing Heero in black spandex and a green shirt. He hadn't seen that outfit in over a year... Then Wufei was dressed in a large amount of white. Trowa was in a black turtleneck and matching jeans. Quatre was in a pale red shirt and white slacks. Then he looked to Duo, who was indeed wearing a few layers of black. He was even wearing his cross. He'd not been wearing it as often the last few weeks.

Nodding after his look over his comrades, Zechs sighed softly. "Come on, the lot of you. We need to go before something serious occurs."

Wufei huffed out a breath before rising to his feet, his white trench coat flaring back to give a glimpse of his katana. "Alright, let's go then."

Heero looked over at Wufei, then around at the others. "I have my guns. Wufei had his blade. Anyone else?"

Duo didn't even hesitate. "One gun, my knives and picks on me."

Heero waited a moment, then watched Trowa flip out a pair of throwing knives. "Two guns."

"Quatre? Zechs?" Duo darted his gaze between the two as they all started to move away from the table, returning any revealed weapons to their hiding places as they did so. They were all feeling curiously hurried.

"I have some special curved hand blades that Trowa got me so I could defend myself. I have a few other things on me too... I just wasn't feeling safe this morning." Quatre blushed a little, ducking slightly behind Heero to hide it. He and Heero had been spending a lot of time together recently actually... The thought was lost as Zechs spoke up.

"I have blades as well. Guns, and even a dart set. I never go anywhere unarmed. I just decided to up my usual this morning. No, I will not tell you where I am hiding it all. So, I suppose we all get to wait and see why we feel something is wrong?" Zechs slid behind the wheel of his van and waited for the rest of them to get in. They had a little radio with them in case they would be called back into Preventers Headquarters, but they had left it in the van.

Once everyone was in Zechs started to drive. He wasn't going towards Headquarters when the call came that all Preventers were being called in. They had been recalling everyone now that he thought of it. Duo and Zechs had been together on L2 on assignment. He'd had, and still had, ice blue streaks in his hair from that particular venture. Duo was only a little better off, his bangs having been dyed black, but none of the rest. Heero and Quatre had been based on L4 for the last two months. Heero had backed off from the idea of being part of Relena's personal henchmen after two weeks in her employment before he came to the Preventers. The girl was acting _strange._

The radio in Duo's lap squawked again, this time more clearly. "All Preventers return to headquarters. Attendance is _not_ optional. I repeat. All Preventers come to headquarters."

Duo seemed to come to a conclusion then. "Everyone is in the city... Why are all the Preventers in one city guys?"

"They've been recalling everyone in the past month. Even people who were undercover like you and Zechs were have been called back in. _Everyone_ is already in this city. All the Preventers have the ability of being at headquarters tonight." Heero then gave a faint smile, looking over at Quatre. "You were right. I did learn a bad habit from the Baka."

It was Wufei who broke the next silence that fell. "It feels wrong. Let's leave the city. Now. Go as far away from headquarters as you can as fast as you can. I already have all my important things at Quatre's closest estate. I felt the need to bring my things to his place last week when I stayed over for a couple days."

"I don't have anything I would really miss anywhere but at Quat's place. Anyone not have that warm and cuddly feeling that made them want to _visit_ Q-man in the last couple weeks?" Duo looked around the car, and was amused to see even Zechs shaking his head no. "Alright then, first stop is the tiny blonde's place, then we need to get out of dodge!" 

-____________________-

The plan was carried out to the letter. They all got their things, then piled back into another vehicle, ditching the loyal van that had been with Zechs since he came to the Preventers for a less obvious car that was barely large enough for the six of them with bags. Trowa got to sit in the front with Zechs only for the reason that he was growing normally while the other four still happened to be rather tiny. That didn't mean they all sat in the back though. They managed to wedge Wufei in between Trowa and Zechs, over his protests. The black haired boy ended up almost in Trowa's lap since Zechs was driving. It was about four hours into their drive that they heard about what happened at the Preventer gathering.

The six of them had finally settled on playing their personal music CD's, one at a time. It was a bit of a shock to find that Duo had handed up one that everyone actually managed to enjoy, much to his annoyance. The CD was on the last song when one of them decided to comment.

"Why didn't you ever pick anything like this when you were my roommate Duo?" Heero looked across Quatre at Duo, who was seated behind Zechs and was just finishing off a long braid to match his own.

"I didn't know about this band then Heero. Since the war, my knowledge of Oldies has expanded quite a bit. Thanks for asking." Duo's reply was rather dry, but any chance for a reply was but off as the music stopped. The sudden silence allowing the news message that was being announced to blare from the radio.

>

"...Preventer Headquarters. Apparently Relena Peacecraft declared that their purpose had been served and they were now to atone for their crimes in the war. She did not want them to be a threat to future peace."

Duo leaned over the seat with wide eyes, staring down at the radio and crowding between Zechs and Wufei to turn up the radio, causing Zechs to pull off the road so he could pay attention as well. They only had their private radios now, having left the Preventer one at Quatre's home.

"All the Preventer agents that were at the recall meeting tonight were shot on sight. When the shooting started, a few of the agents managed to escape the scene, but Queen Relena's personal guard is currently hunting them down. All people who are veterans of the war have been declared criminal, and can legally be shot on sight for the crimes of murder or aiding in murder..." The spokesperson trailed off, and a few deep breaths were heard. When the announcement was continued it was by a younger, more feminine voice. "Queen Relena is giving all soldiers one chance. If you go to her now, you will not be killed, but will be part of her personal peace guard. All of you out there who are listening... Good luck. You will need all of it that you can get."

Quatre was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the car. "Oh my god... That is... completely insane. They were the defenders of the peace! How could she...? _How_?" He was starting to tremble, his blue-green eyes wide as tears streamed down his face.

Heero silently gathered the sobbing blond into his lap, rocking him back and forth as he made soothing sounds, also having a stunned look on his face.

Wufei looked around the car frantically his eyes growing wide. "Sally... She was there tonight. Said she had catching up to do... Sweet Nataku- What has that Onna done? This is worse than injustice, this is _evil_." Wufei not once raised his voice; his words a trembling and stunned whisper.

Trowa pulled the rapidly angering Chinese boy closer along his side, saying nothing. He closed his green eyes tightly, allowing only Wufei to see his expression as he ducked his head, hiding behind his unique bang.

Zechs turned a little looking at Duo sadly for a moment. "The Peacecraft name is now truly dead. Even she has allowed the blood to stain her."

Duo looked around at the stunned and mournful faces around him in the car. "Drive Zechs. Now. Get us away from that crazy murdering bitch. We have to make plans. For that, we gotta get us to some Arabian big guys, now don't we? Zechs dearest, you no longer have a sister. This time, I will happily let Heero shoot the stalker. She has gone too far this time. Way too far." It wasn't Duo talking when those words left him and they all knew it, even as he settled back into his seat. That had been Shinigami. It was the next statement that was Duo again. "Who gets to pick the next hour of noise?"

Zechs did the most logical thing then. He started to drive again.


	3. Chapter 3

The pilots all held onto a strangely morbid silence for the next hour after the radio broadcast, listening to Heero's unique CD. It was one from the twentieth century that was for the movie called "The Fifth Element." Duo had never known that a person could put Opera and Techno together before that, and he found he rather liked the combination.

Once a particularly interesting song ended, Duo decided it was time to break the solemn silence in the car. "Looks like we're back to being the most wanted men in the known universe, doesn't it?"

Zechs cast a glance into the rearview mirror, one of his pale eyebrows hiking. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? I've never been in this particular position before I might remind you."

Quatre actually had a genuine smile for that statement. "I hadn't either. It will be harder this time. Relena knows us all. The Doctors are all dead, thank Allah, and we do not have our mecha anymore. We are all going to have a very interesting path ahead of us now."

"So long as we receive Justice for the horror that Relena unleashed this day, we can do anything we need to!" Wufei nodded slightly to himself. He was grieving. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his best friend Sally was dead. He didn't know how, but he knew he would never see that particular blond woman again while he still breathed. 

Trowa smiled slightly. "We will go through it all together. We really have little choice in the matter if you think about it. We compliment each other very well."

Heero snorted from his place in the back seat. "We are at war again, is that not enough to occupy you all?"

"Oh, stuff it Heero. We won before, and we can win again. Not all those soldiers will go under with the crazy bitch you know. If they do, well, then they will be privileged to meet Shinigami face to face."

"I know this area rather well. Before I joined up with Mariemaea, I combed the forests north of here. There is a viable place we could go to evaluate what we have to work with." Wufei slouched lower in his seat, still ashamed of attacking his comrades. Then again, Zechs tried to destroy the world. Maybe he wasn't so very horrible then.

"I think we should... Play with our appearances a little. We stand out too well currently. With Relena on our tail, we can't have something like appearance give us away." Quatre cast an apologetic look around the car.

Heero smirked, just slightly. "Does that mean haircuts?"

Duo let out an enraged hiss at the very idea. "Never! I will, however, change how I style it. And I dare any of you to rag on me for it!" Then, turning away from the other occupants in the car, he swiftly unbraided his hair. Taking small handfuls of hair, he started to braid again with an odd sort of diligence, folding the hair into a style that could only be called feminine. The small braids on either side of his face had been braided together a few inches down and flipped back, making a hair band of sorts that held the rest of the long mane away from his face. "I've been messing with it. I wanted another way to do my hair for something like this. This way I look more like a girl than anything, unfortunately..." He trailed off, pulling the end of the smaller braid around to fiddle with it. He did look feminine, but not like a girl, more like someone delicate. He did not, however, look like the manic Duo Maxwell.

"I can do something similar. With my hair down I look like a completely different person." This was from Wufei's quarter, and he glanced over his shoulder to look at Duo. "I find no fault with the change. I can understand the inconvenience, so we might only need maintain your hair that way for a short part of the voyage."

Duo got a gleam in his eye with that statement and reached forwards, snatching Wufei's hair band from his head, freeing the waves of black silk to fall around his face and shoulders, not to mention earning Duo a glare. 

-______________________-

They got to the safe house that Wufei knew of without much trouble, and found the place stocked with dry goods that looked like they'd been there well over a year. Setting down the duffle bags and backpacks, the group eyed each other. 

"Alright, everyone empty your bags and pockets. I want to know what weapons and supplies we all have." Heero's tone said no arguments, and the glare that he delivered with his words left little hope of success in talking him out of any of that statement.

Duo waved everyone apart and then sat down on the floor. "I suppose I'll go first." He gave his comrades no time to reply before he pulled a set of small slender knives and picks from his smaller braids. Despite the fact that more than one of the others had watched him put together the new style, they still missed him adding those additions. He uncovered a gun, then undid a set of knives. Two each at his hips, wrists, ankles, and thighs. All of the edged weapons were black and covered in a metal detector proof finish. The pile of weapons, ammunition, and various other things only grew when Duo dived into his bag. "There. Who's next?"

After watching Duo stockpile all his things in an array of neat piles around him, everyone else got into action. By the time everyone had accomplished the same process, the floor was filled with electronics, weapons, clothes, snacks, and even... Dye?

Zechs picked up the dye that had, surprisingly, come out of Heero's bag. "What color is it?"

Heero looked over from where he was standing near Wufei's things, a faint smile making his lips twitch. "Raven black. There are other bottles in there as well. I'm going to use a couple of them myself. If you like, you can all pick something." He waved a hand, then finished his circuit of the room. 

Wufei looked at Heero like he'd grown another head. "Of all people, why would _you_ have things like that?"

"Duo rubbed off on me. I couldn't be less paranoid than him, now could I?" Heero sounded almost amused as he answered, looking over to Quatre as the small blonde started to giggle.

"My paranoia paid off this time if you hadn't noticed!" Duo crossed his arms, defensive. Then his pout disintegrated as he leaned down and started to put his picks and hair knives back into place. It was harder when the braids were smaller.

Zechs looked back at the dye in his hand then squatted down, fingering the array of bottles that lay before him. He finally decided that he was going to be streaking his hair. Not putting the black down, he picked up a nearly neon bottle of blue before standing. "If you all would excuse me, I have a few modifications to add to my appearance." Before he went in search of the bathroom, he pawed through his things, collecting a handful of jewelry that none of the other people in the room had seen him wear.

"You know, this is downright bizarre. How did we know that we had to get out of there like that? Any clues?" Duo sat back where he'd started the display and started putting all the things that were not for his teammates away. 

"I had my space heart to tell me something very wrong was happening." Quatre smiled a little, then moved over to Heero's bottles of dye, picking up a bottle of black before setting it back down, trying to decide what color would look even slightly natural on him besides blond.

Heero looked over at Duo, his intense look nearly a glare before it cleared away. "Duo had dreams."

"Wha??" Duo gave Heero an incredulous look. "When was this?"

"First war." Heero shrugged after the reply, then started putting his clothes and personal items back in his bag. 

Trowa looked over, nodding slightly. "I remember you talking in your sleep once about a third failure. Perhaps this was what you meant?"

"I've failed many times in my life T-man, I wouldn't call this one something that was really me." Duo shook his head, a faint, morbid smile curving his lips. "I wasn't the one shooting after all. If I were, none of the other agents would be out there to help us."

Quatre moved closer to Duo and patted his shoulder. "Should we go see if Zechs needs any help?"

Duo's eyes widened then. "He can't read kanji! Hey Heero, is that stuff permanent?"

Heero allowed a grin to cross his lips then. "Yes, it happens to be." 

"Yuy, you have acquired a very twisted sort of humor in the year of peace." Wufei looked towards the Quatre and Duo as they darted off to aid Zechs, or stop him, whichever happened to be the case. "You could have told the poor man that."

"I know."

-_______________________-

By the time everyone had finished tweaking their appearances, they had used half of Heero's bottles of color, and had added a fairly large amount of silver and gold metal to their attire.

Heero took a simple route, and rinsed a bleaching solution through his hair a couple times, giving him fire-like red-orange streaks through his hair. Not the color anyone was expecting, but it fit, and the dark chocolate of his hair was still there, just not on top. He'd also allowed for an earring.

Zechs had been extremely disappointed to find that if his hair looked bad, he would have to bleach it, but it looked rather good. He left no blond, rather taking a few locks of hair out of the way and dying the rest the blue-black, leaving the blond streaks to be dyed the dark neon blue. The contrast brought out his eyes and looked nearly natural if you ignored that people did not have blue hair. 

Duo had been highly resistant to the idea of dying his hair, but allowed his bangs to be bleached from black and turned a dark red-purple. He did, however, cheerfully allow his ears to be pierced multiple times, even if he was complaining the entire time. 

Trowa had merely nodded to the entire concept and took a bottle, returning with his hair a deeper shade of red than before. It wasn't until he came back out that the others noticed he'd grown the back out, giving him more of a sexy air than one of hiding behind his hair. The style made his hair fall to cover one of his ears while being tucked behind the other, now that he had removed his hair tie.

Quatre had been extremely worried over the idea of coloring his hair. Duo was the one to finally convince him that it wasn't so evil, he'd done it after all. In the end, Quatre ended up with dark brown hair, and he kept fiddling with it like it was some completely foreign object.

Wufei was the one that shocked them all the most. He plucked a couple bottles out of the pile and came back out looking nothing like stoic Wufei. Sure, the outfit was the same, but it did not have that superior air that said 'you are unworthy.' He came out with his hair down, and that was all that looked different until he got closer. He had put in a pair of silver earrings and a cuff up higher on his ear. Again nothing so drastic. It was the fact that when he talked, he revealed a pierced tongue, complete with a silver ball. He spoke flawlessly with it though, making the other's wonder just how long he'd had the thing. His hair was, upon closer inspection, no longer even slightly black. It started with a black-red at the front, then a deep purple, then blue-black, the colors alternating all the way through his hair. 

Once everyone assembled back in the main room from their various self-changing exercises and sized up the differences, Duo decided it was time to make comments. "Damn. You all look extra sexy! How did you all hide it so long?" A playful grin accompanied his general comment, and he couldn't help but laugh when Heero quirked an eyebrow.

Zechs leaned closer to Duo, running a finger over his ear. "You're certainly one to talk, aren't you? You should have been wearing your hair down long before now."

Duo's sudden change to having a deep blush was enough for Quatre to finally relax over his no longer blonde hair. "So I really look alright?"

"Yes, you still look like an angel, Winner." Wufei shook his head, lips trying to twitch into a smile. Duo was staring at him while he talked.

"Fei Fei, what do you have in your mouth?" Duo inched closer, studying the other pilot carefully, taking in the hair change as he did.

"Merely a tongue ring Maxwell." Wufei watched as a Heero looked at him more fully, but was really caught off guard by Trowa when the pilot decided to speak up.

"Let me see." There was interest in his green eyes, causing Wufei to stick out his tongue, showing them all the silver and jade bar. Though, the appendage was immediately withdrawn when Duo made as if to poke at it.

Zechs shook his head, watching them all for a moment before getting out his small radio. He was checking the news. "Would anyone else like to hear what is happening, or am I alone in wanting to keep up?"

It was a moment before anyone replied, but they all settled onto the furniture and floor, waiting. There was even more bad news when the machine was turned on. This time, they caught the beginning of the announcement. "There are many people out there that do not agree with what Queen Relena has done. Unfortunately for those people, Queen Relena has more say than they do. This station does not support the actions of the Queen, but we also will not speak against her. We will merely carry out the announcements we've been told to broadcast, no more, no less. Now, onto the actual announcement."

There was a moment of silence before a youthful girl's voice came onto the radio. When she spoke, her voice was entirely and carefully blank of emotion. "Queen Relena managed to track down the majority of the Agents who escaped their execution, and they have been dealt with. The people who were most supposed to be present for their own deaths, however, managed to escape entirely. Their homes have been searched, and no trace was revealed where the missing agents could have gone. The people missing are the five gundam pilots, Zechs Merquise, and Relena's former right-hand woman, Dorothy Catalonia. Currently, no information has been released on the pilot's identities, but the best hackers on Queen Relena's side are doing their best to break through the system to get pictures and information out to the public." 

There was another moment of silence before the older announcer came back. "The missing people are clearly each famous in their own rights. I give my regards to the pilots who are being hunted now, you all did a good thing once, and maybe you can do it again. Lady Dorothy? I hope you are listening. Use your escape to your advantage, because I don't think you'll have many more chances. To all the other listeners, this was Rat Thorn, out on your nightly evil, may you all live until morning." Once he was finished talking, and old song came over the radio.

Clicking off the radio, Zechs smiled slightly. "So, who can get our files out of the system? We only have a short time to do it in it seems."

Heero pulled out his laptop, turning it on and moving so he was sitting at the coffee table, his fingers almost immediately flying over the keys.

Duo watched his friend for a moment before moving and pulling out his own laptop. It was surprising, but they all had one. Even Zechs had gotten one, though what he could do with it was unknown. Duo lay out on the floor on his stomach and opened his computer after glancing over Heero's screen. 

"While you handle Relena's files, I'll deal with the government side of things, k?" The other four pilots watched as their two comrades leaped into saving their identities, Duo getting somewhat into what he was doing before he made another comment. "Oh yeah, I got rid of most of the info already, it's been something I've been messing with the last month or so. That's why our info and stuff isn't out yet, I've been deleting it all once they put it into the system. Even Zechs over there is under my blanket of protection from our lovely Queen Bitch. I didn't much care to see his cute ass get fried." He never once looked up, his fingers flying across the keys.

"Thank you, Duo." Zechs smiled slightly before going towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner. Yes, I am making enough for everyone."

"You know, I do think that there is more to all this than what we know." Quatre sighed a little, chewing on his lip.

"I'm certain of it." Trowa decided to make his comment, then leaned up against Wufei, and closing his eyes. "Wake me when the food is finished."

Wufei looked down at Trowa, but didn't make a comment about his position. Instead, he directed his attention to the thought that was suddenly filling the room. It was none of them, but they all had the same thought at the same time.

_There is one more test... Then you will understand what needs to happen._


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilariously, I've done a lot more research into the gods I picked since I wrote this, but I decided to leave the original author notes intact at the end.

The week that followed was hell for the six pilots. Every few hours they checked the radio broadcasts, and it seemed that everything was spiraling rapidly out of control. It was when a former military school was raided and students were killed for getting in the way that one of them finally snapped.

"Enough of this waiting around! We must get out there and _do_ something!" Zechs tugged on his hair a little, then pulled it around to look at the dark color. "I didn't do- Do _this,_ " He stopped, shaking the fistful of hair at them. "Just so that we would sit around on our asses all day. Sure, we've been hacking into files and wiping ourselves out, not to mention raiding Relena's files. But we. Haven't. Done. _Anything!!_ Hear? Not a damn thing! We need to get out there and get to her before she finds us. We might be the only damn hope anyone out there has. How many people are trained like any of us? I know I'm good, you know I am as well. We might not have any machines anymore but we better have something!"

It was around when he was spacing out his sentence that the other pilots simply froze. Zechs... There was a slight glow around him for a moment, then everything about him just... Changed. His eyes started to flash between silver and icy blue even as his clothing melded into a crimson robe that was open down the front to reveal clinging white pants and snug shirt of leather. A sword was hooked into a loop at his hip, while the other side revealed a curled crimson whip. Through it all, his hair kept the dye job, making it look even more natural than it already had. Zechs never even seemed to notice a difference about himself at first. Then, the most unfortunate thing happened. The radio exploded into a flurry of sparks and fire as Zechs turned his glare on it. 

That effectively snapped the others out of their shock. "Shiiit!! Zechsy baby you could have told me about all that you know! I would have sent you out to wreak havoc on the world anytime you would have just asked it of me!" Stunned violet eyes blinked for a moment as he scrolled backward through the words that just escaped his mouth before he saw the other pilots staring at him. Why were they all staring at him? "What?? I'm not the one who just got all glowy and shit! He's the one that did, so stare at him!"

Wufei cleared his throat a little, stepping forward cautiously and looking at something that was just behind Duo's back. "Hmm. Ah, Duo? You might want to find a mirror. You look far more impressive than Zechs currently."

Zechs was looking at himself as if he were a foreign creature, taking in the new additions before raising his gaze to look at Duo. He hadn't actually looked over at the braided pilot since he started his rant. Wufei was absolutely correct. Duo did make a more striking figure at that moment. His hair had gotten loose, the bangs retaining their violet-like color and flowing out into the rest of his hair, leaving the reddish chestnut waves in their pure color. His purple eyes had a glow to them as if lit from within, though they were currently holding a large amount of confusion as he stared at the weapon in his hands. It was a scythe. It had a black handle and silver colored blade, while runes were inscribed along the blunt edge and down the handle in gold. It was worth a stare or two. Duo now wore a flowing robe of black that had a hood, though it was not pulled up. And the last. That was the eye-catching part of it all. Duo had wings. They were black and silver dragon wings that were, to each side, easily as tall as himself. 

Quatre ignored it all, hurrying over to stomp out the fire that was trying to spread out over the carpet. "Someone help me with the fire over here and quit staring at them already. For all we know it was something that the Doctors did when we weren't looking, even to Zechs while they were in OZ's hands." The absolute irritation in Quatre's voice broke the startled shock of the room and Heero rushed over, helping the other boy put out the fire as though it were an enemy that tried to smuggle in. 

Spinning the scythe that had appeared in his hands a couple times with a skill that seemed to be pure instinct, he couldn't help but make a comment. "Feels like I just came home. Always knew I was Shinigami. Even that wasn't a lie." He sounded bemused more than anything, his wings fluttering slightly to let the blade dip past as he brought it to a stop. Though, when he turned his head to see what caused the weird sensation, he could only stare. "I got wings again?"

Heero smirked, a faintly amused note in his voice. "When did you have them the first time around? Baka."

Duo didn't take it that way though, seeming to actually pause, his eyes widening as a pair of other names came to him. Names that other places and times had called him. His voice was a bit stunned sounding, but he brushed it aside after a second. "When I was Xi Balba and Thanatos (1). Third times a charm it seems."

Zechs sent an odd look over towards Duo, his lips quirking a little as a few memories that could not possibly be from this life filtered in and played across his mind. "This is rather interesting I think. How to get the rest of you to be where we are though I wonder? Call me Loki! (2) If you can pronounce it, feel free to call me Itzcoliuhqui. (3) Though, Zechs will remain my name, of course." He sketched a bow to the people around him, then cast a sly glance towards Duo again. "Remember that name Xi Balba dear?"

Duo blinked, then blinked again. "Of all the people... Of course it had to be you to get that past, didn't it Zechsy babe? I now officially understand what the Hel I said earlier! Mwa ha ha."

Wufei looked from one to the other in utter confusion before a single word left his lips that they all could see coming a mile away. "Injustice! I demand to know what the two of you are so diligently hiding from the rest of us as well as an explanation as to what the _Hel_ happened to you!"

Zechs gave Wufei a long look and moved closer to the fuming Chinese boy, a disturbingly Duo-like smile curving over his lips. "Ever heard the name... Forseti (4) before?" 

"Perhaps... Why?" Wufei narrowed his eyes a little, backing up for Trowa to put his arms around him.

Zechs just shrugged, turning away. "Just curious. Now, to fix this outfit."

Quatre remained unfazed through it all; merely nodding to some internal tune with a sweet smile on his face as he watched the pair tried to fix their appearances back to what they wanted them to be. "Try imagining it all coming back inside you from your skin, that might work."

Giving the slightly taller boy a funny look, Duo did as told, surprised to find himself suddenly back to normal. "Hey, it worked!" 

Trowa watched it all, a laugh trying to break through his lips. "I'm familiar with the name Muta." (5)

Duo looked over at Trowa and just started laughing. 

"I do not believe any of the rest of us understand that particular joke..." Heero looked from Trowa's abnormal grin to Duo where the boy was laughing his head off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zechs return to normal, looking just as puzzled as the other three.

Trying to capture his breath, Duo waved his hand around. "He," He stops, giggling, and pointing at Trowa. "Goddess of Silence!"

Quatre, understanding fully now, simply smiled and nodded. The stress of the day increased since they were taken off guard by the sudden strange turn of events. They had to figure out what their companions could do before they dare let them out on the world.

-______________________-

The rest of the evening went on in an uneasy silence. Another radio was located among their belongings, but it was only at a very determined glare from Zechs as he declared, "I will know what is going on out there!"

They found the station that they had been listening to from the start, since it appeared the station was on their side, as many of the others were not. They also took reports from more people than just "Queen Relena." It was still undetermined as to when she got that title back. That night, the radio wasn't turned on again. Instead, they decided that they would discuss what happened the last time they listened to the reports. Not to mention finding out what was going on with their other two comrades. 

"So, you mean to tell me you never knew you could do that? Why now though? Why after all the other wartime misery should now be the time for a... Well. A transformation. Like that, to happen to you?" Quatre blinked a few times, looking at Duo and Zechs across the table as he leaned up against Heero. 

"He looked like the grim reaper Quatre. Zechs blew up the radio while glaring at it. Just say what it was." Heero was his normal calm self still; his monotone sounding almost amused as Quatre tried to bluster through his questions. "Besides Quatre, didn't you tell them how to fix it?"

While he watched Quatre turn a deep shade of red, Duo jumped in. "I always did feel like I was Shinigami. See? I wasn't lying about that either! I guess maybe this new wash of deaths mighta done me in, or maybe even boom boy did it. I'm not really all that more certain what brought it up than you guys. I know what it is... Kinda... But I don't know why _now_ is the time for me to suddenly get cool attachments."

Trowa smiled slightly from his spot beside Wufei. "Death and Destruction. Truth and War. Silent Justice. Then there was Chaos."

"By Nataku, what are you suddenly babbling about Barton?" Wufei looked slightly alarmed, and puzzled by his friend. He'd gotten much closer to the clown since the second war and even counted him as a dear friend. He knew when the boy spoke he had a reason.

Zechs looked over at Duo, the only person who could fit the bill of "death" in the room. "Does that make me Destruction, Duo?"

"Guess so Loki. Best not be stealing my light though, I still like my pranks, but you can help if you wanna. Ok, lemme guess who the other four are!!! Let me! Let me!" Duo looked around the room then and away from Zechs, considering the entire bunch in one look. "Hmmm. Alright. Wuffers, you are without a doubt the Justice person in that little speech that T-babe was kind enough to give us. Silence would be the person who declared Muta. Without a single doubt in my mind that Trowa is our silent boy. Guess that leaves Truth and War huh? I would claim Truth but much as I don't lie, I'm not honest either. I'll give that over to our resident Q-bean. Then that leaves War to our Perfect Soldier. Now, my question. So, when do I get to look and see what the rest of you can do since it seems like you can all do _Something_?"

-________________-

There were no answers to that question that night, and in the end, they all decided that there was enough time to work it out the next day. It was likely a good thing that Quatre decided to turn on the radio before Zechs woke the next morning. There was another bad news broadcast on, and Quatre was the only one around to hear it. 

"The L2 colony was declared criminal last night for its part in aiding the warring factions in the last war. As soon as the news hit the air that they were declared criminals, they discovered that their pilot, as well as the others, had been called criminals as well." There was a pause, and shuffling around of some papers as the girl on the radio looked at some reports. "Apparently, none of the colonies had been made aware of the current events that had been occurring in Sanq Kingdom and Earth Sphere due to a particularly well-done work of censorship to everything going to the colonies. It is now official Ladies and Gentlemen. Since finding out that the pilots are considered criminals again, war has been declared, with L2 and L4 leading the way." 

"Allah no. You guys aren't supposed to fight." Quatre whispered lowly, shaking his head a bit as he listened to the radio.

"The L4 colony is doing support for the rebellion against the new laws by way of financial, while the L2 colony is providing the first of the weapons that have hit the streets. Queen Relena is doing her best to stop the shipments from those two colonies, but the other colonies refuse to side with anyone, keeping space as neutral as possible. Apparently, in light of the recent changes to the peace on earth and among the colonies, the people are again divided. Good luck out there. Your morning evil is signing off."

Quatre shook his head, a hand rising to his face, as he felt suddenly dizzy. He was trying hard to deny what the radio just told him. It just went from pointless slaughter to war. There was a glow on his skin. That was the last thing he noticed before he passed out, Heero coming into the room just in time to catch him as he fell, the glow leaping from one to the other, and forcing them both into the darkness of being unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Xi Balba- Mayan god of Death, Thanatos- Greek god of Death  
> (2) Loki- Norse god known for mischief commonly, but less commonly as being a god of destruction.  
> (3) Itzcoliuhqui- Mayan god of Darkness and Destruction  
> (4) Forseti- Norse god of Justice.  
> (5) Muta- Greek goddess of silence, please no one get mad for that, you have no idea how hard it was to find even a goddess of silence, forget finding a god if it.


	5. Chapter 4

Quatre woke with a low groan, his hand clutching to his chest as a swirl of feelings slammed into him. Usually, it didn't hurt like this for him... It was a couple minutes more before he felt someone wake up next to him. This made him frown in confusion as he realized he didn't hear a change in breathing. He didn't see anything because his eyes were closed, and he wasn't touching the other person. So how could he have _felt_ that this other person was awake? His fingers rubbed at his chest a little more and he let out a whimper as a wash of concern flooded over his senses. This was immediately followed by a large amount of shock. Enough was enough, time to open the eyes.

"What happened?" He blinked his eyes open, and made a slight face as he heard his voice. It sounded absolutely weird. It sounded like he was talking in tune with a woman actually. Not a good thing. Not good at all. 

"Quatre?" It was Heero. And he sounded odd. A phantom feeling whispered through him telling him to remember why. Certainly he hadn't forgotten anything. But when Quatre finally looked over to Heero he could only stare.

"Heero..." It was a reverent breath of air, but the ever intense blue eyes snapped up to meet Quatre's in an instant, making him catch his breath. He looked deadly. And beautiful at the same time. 

The modifications Heero had made to his hair looked redder among the dark chocolate strands, almost shifting a little like fire. His entire body was in a form-fitting armor of scales that were patterned between the fierce blue of his eyes and the shifting red of his hair, making him seem to flicker like fire whenever he moved even a little, his attention drifting back over Quatre while he was studied. He had a long sword at his hip, and a device that could only have been a hand crossbow, though when Heero spotted it, he quickly tucked it away wherever it was his gun went. The last thing that gained attention was something that moved from behind him. It was a tail. It was the same fire red as the scales that shimmered on his armor and it had a blade that snapped open and closed on the end as Heero studied his new limb with curiosity, having deemed whatever he saw in Quatre acceptable. 

It was only after Heero turned his attention away from him that Quatre realized the radio was no longer doing it's broadcasting, but rather was playing something from the oldies group called the Goo Goo Dolls. He reached out to shut the radio off. It was then he realized he was dressed all in gray. All different kinds of gray, and that he was wearing a cloak. This sent him hurrying into the bathroom, waking Duo in his passing as he nearly stepped on the sleeping boy in his haste.

The moment he reached the mirror all he could do was stare at himself. He couldn't seem to get a clear picture of what he should be looking like. He blinked a few times and saw the same thing. He was glowing and flickering all over. Odd. His eyes each had a light or a shadow, but seemed to alternate every minute or so, switching back and forth. His eyes themselves no longer were aquamarine at all. As the dark and light alternated so did the colors of his eyes, though the color stayed longer than the lights and he only saw it flip once. One eye was blue, and the other was green. It was blue like Zechs had and green like Trowa had. Interesting. He moved his gaze up from his face to his hair, which was shimmering in an earthy brown with gold glimmering whenever he moved. Again, interesting. He ran his hands down and found knives tucked away hidden in his clothes. Then he looked at the last detail, utterly perplexed by how completely different he looked while the other three only had minor changes. He had one black wing and one white. The white was scaled like a dragon's while the black was a mess of soft feathers.

"Erm, Quatre?" 

-______________________-

Duo had one thought as he followed Quatre to the bathroom and watched him stare at himself. He got off easy, he still looked like good ol' Duo Maxwell. "Erm, Quatre?"

The flickering gaze swung around to Duo and the boy couldn't help but be slightly impressed. "Ya know. I think I like my get up better, no offense, but you look kinda flashy."

"Heero too. By the radio." Quatre moved his hand to his chest, trying to soothe the flare of amusement and worry that spilled off of Duo as the other boy heard the confused tone in his voice. Everything was so much stronger and clearer now with his ability and he didn't know how to mute it anymore. It _hurt_ to feel everything so strongly.

Duo nodded, seeing the slightly pained look that crossed Quatre's face and heading off in the indicated direction. He stopped when he saw Heero holding his tail while he opened and closed the tri-blade at the end, keeping it where he could see it. "Y'know buddy, I never took you for a scales sort of guy, I always thought that was Fei's department, you know?"

"I like it. Even disarmed I'll still have this added weapon. With the blades closed it's almost as delicate as a hand. I remember a couple other lives now. I'd prefer to be called Enurta, (1) I liked that name the best, really. I remember you being Xi Balba though. You and Zechs were good to have around when I went as Balac. (2) I never remembered the other lives before now. Did you?" Heero finally released his captive tail at the end of his monotone speech, tilting his head to look at Duo, a slight smirk on his lips. He seemed more alive than he had, like all those emotions he'd been missing finally decided to come back home. 

"I didn't remember before, no. I remember that I'd forgotten. So, are you waiting to show the other three? I can get em for ya if you want me to. It'd be my pleasure to jump on Wu baby first thing in the morning just to hear him squeak. You have no Idea the noises he makes when you startle him awake." Duo grinned, turning around instinctively as Quatre came back into the room, his hands held close to his chest like he was trying to shield something away.

Heero took one glance and moved to Quatre, lifting him from the floor and bringing him to sit down where Duo was watching in concern. It was a good plan until Quatre noticed everything was suddenly muted again while Heero was touching him. This was wonderful! He'd been trying to get closer to the former Wing pilot for months now. With the real excuse, Quatre dug his fingers into Heero's arm when he tried to move away. "It hurts when you aren't touching me Heero. Please, help me."

Duo nodded slightly, a faint grin curving his lips as he caught a blush streaking over Heero's face while he settled down next to the flashing boy. He thought they looked good. One pulsing light while the other was fairly flickering in place. Duo gave himself one nod before turning around and running into the other room. One goal: Wake companions. He didn't even pause as he ran, taking a flying leap and landing solidly on Wufei. "Morning, Fei-chan!" Wufei didn't have the breath to rant, having lost it all in the waking process. That didn't stop him from glaring all he was worth though. No, rather making his glare almost burn holes in the braided teen. "Oh! Quatre with wings and Heero with a tail are in the other room." 

Duo didn't say anything else as he proceeded to "wake" the other pilots. 

-__________________-

The sleepy three entered the room, Wufei and Trowa trailing last behind Zechs as the tall man was dragged in by Duo. "Look! See? I told you! I was right, everyone has something going on inside them!"

Zechs tugged himself free of Duo, giving him an amused look. "Calm down. We can see for ourselves that they aren't exactly human looking at the moment."

Trowa blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow at Quatre where he was sitting huddled up against Heero. 

Quatre looked back at Trowa and blushed once he saw the curious look his best friend was giving him. It was a more than obvious expression of 'what's this'.

"I can't be parted from Heero for a while. It's painful. You can't say everyone either Duo, those two haven't changed shapes or clothes magically as of yet, and it is best not to presume about it." Quatre looked around the room, then rested his gaze on the hand that Duo still had possessively wrapped around Zechs' wrist. He really could have let go already.

Duo noticed the look and turned slightly red, defiantly holding on to the taller man's wrist even in the face of Quatre's amusement. "Well, it's not like I'm sitting in his lap!" 

This comment drew the attention of both Wufei and Trowa, who had been focused on Heero and Quatre before Duo had spoken up.

"Err..." Duo looked over at Zechs from under his lashes, taking in how he was taking the fact that he had yet to let go of him.

Zechs looked back, a slight smile curving his lips as he turned his hand around, his fingers wrapping around Duo's wrist like his own was being held. "I don't mind, just no smacking me with your wings." 

Duo turned red as he read into the joke that left the others puzzled. Clearly it was something that the two of them shared only, much like Trowa invoking the goddess name Muta the day before. 

-__________________-

After another round of teasing on Duo and Quatre the entire group moved into the kitchen for breakfast, and determined that the timing for their transformations seemed to somehow be related to what was going on in the outside world.

Duo rested his head on the table, his empty plate barely missed. "You know, I think it's rather clear why me an Zechs got bumped up first. Hel, you know we've got all kinds of death and destruction under out belts. I don't know why _now_ seemed to be the best time for this to happen though." All this was muttered in a disgruntled tone through his hair.

Zechs reached over and patted Duo's back. "Maybe you and I had to be on the same side and in the same place for it to happen."

Quatre was shaking his head before Zechs even finished talking. "No, me and Heero have been on the same side the entire time and this never happened before, there had to be something else triggering this. Not to mention the fact that this seems to be happening in the pairs that Trowa suggested to us."

"Alright, what were you doing when you suddenly got your powers?" Trowa looked around the table, looking for reactions to Wufei's question.

Duo and Heero spoke at the same time. "Radio." And "Listening to the news." Crossing each other in the air.

"Was there anything special about the reports though? We heard a whole bunch of others before this happened to us." Duo looked at the other three, knowing that there was a slight significance to him, but it had mostly affected Zechs when the changed were brought around. He seemed to have just followed after a brief consideration. 

"Yes, my colony is joining in a petition for war on Earth sphere. They are one of the two leading colonies out for blood." Quatre's voice was sad, and he looked over at Heero. "I remember Heero catching me as I passed out, that might be why I have to touch him for reprieve, because he was touching me when it happened."

Zechs nodded a little. "I'm sorry that it hurt you, but I think I understand why I hmm, switched over. I lost my temper over the fact that lives were being senselessly invaded. I've always had a problem with that happening."

Duo suddenly grinned, looking over at Trowa and Wufei. "I'm gonna get the radio for the lunch announcements and let's see if we can't get Those two to show us what'll happen to them!" He sounded far too eager, but none of them could really protest. It was just far too logical to ignore. Duo was quick to scamper off to get the radio, placing it on the table and turning on the news channel they had decided was the most reliable, and the most likely to tell them something that they would need to know in a tough situation.

They were too early and went through about ten songs before the announcer finally got on the air, the familiar smart-ass voice that they'd come to rely on setting into his pre-announcement comments. "Alright you living listeners, you have heard the best and the worst so far. The best being that anyone out there who needed a little chaos to go underground, got it, the worst being that the chaos mess was created in the first place. Things are going downhill and fast. Where are our warriors people? Relena managed to get rid of them. We all know that, but we still hope."

There was some shuffling around and then the lighter voice that never got a name was once again speaking. "Queen Relena has caused a most unfortunate circumstance among the colonies with her actions and subsequent deception. Apparently the colonies want to do away with the current leader of Earth sphere and have declared war. In reaction to this declaration, Queen Relena called a boycott on all colony made items. If you get caught buying a colony item now, you will get thrown into a jail cell until your loyalties have been assured. It is considered in the best interest of all that should any unattainable items come under your possession in the near future, that you turn them into any proper authorities."

There was the normal post announcement shuffle that they'd all become accustomed to, and then their announcer was back. "You heard it people. War. That evil that we can't seem to get rid of no hard we try. And try we will. All of you out there, you show them that you won't stand for the destruction of peace like this, and you show everyone what they are doing wrong. Good luck. This is Rat Stone, signing off on your newest Evil." There was a click and then music started back out of the radio.

In the wake of the announcement there seemed to be just one reaction; the four pilots that had already transformed turned to stare at Wufei and Trowa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Enurta- Babylonian god of war.  
> (2) Balac- Mayan god of war.


	6. Chapter 5

There was a moment of complete silence while Wufei and Trowa were stared at by their teammates. Nothing happened. Wufei raised an eyebrow. Trowa smirked. Everyone else made gestures of exasperation. 

"I think you are putting too much stock in the fact that a radio might have been the source of your transformations." Wufei shook his head at them. "I think Marquise and Maxwell would do best if they would go out and make use of their new skills. I have serious doubts they will learn anything sitting around here."

Duo nodded after a moment of consideration. "Damn. You're right Fei. It's not like I want to try and use death stuff on you guys!"

Zechs merely rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, already walking to the door. "Come on Duo. Time to go out into the world."

Wufei huffed in mild indignation. "It's Wufei!" There wasn't much heat in it though, as that was a nickname that Duo had given him that he liked and he was rather attached to it.

"Yeah, yeah. Fei Fei, Zechsy baby and me are gonna go now. Bye." Duo twiddled his fingers, snagging Zechs' sleeve as he headed for the door. He was eager to see just what he could do, and he was completely certain that they'd have a chance to practice their new skills. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know how that was going to happen.

-______________-

They'd expected things to be bad when they hit the closest city. They'd expected it to be like the war all over again, with noise and action everywhere. What they hadn't expected was what they saw laid out in the dip of the hill. What was worse was that Duo could see them. Before they even got close he could see the blanket of freed souls that were trapped near the city in a brightly-lit mass. Duo grew pale as they drew close to the silent city. A city so big should never be so quiet. All they could hear was the engine of their vehicle. There was no damage, no smoke, just those souls up above to serve as a warning before they drove into the city streets.

Duo turned and looked out the window, eyes wide. "No..." There weren't any bodies. It was like all that ever existed of the people was the blood that stained the walls of each of the buildings they passed. Duo wanted desperately to believe that someone took the term 'Painting the town red' a little too far, but he already knew that this wasn't paint. It was blood. There was no way to deny the smell of blood that filled the place, and Zechs drew the car to a stop in the middle of the street to lean against the wheel, allowing a stray breeze to blow in, sharpening the utter silence of the dead city. "No!" Duo's voice rose to a shout as he scrambled to open the car door. Someone had to be alive in the city. They couldn't all be dead...

Zechs closed his eyes, trying to ignore the overwhelming smell. Once he collected himself he went after Duo to stop the frantic pilot as he started to throw door after door open. Zechs quickly moved after him, grabbing the braided man's arm and spinning him around to face him. "Duo, stop! They won't come out if they are alive. No matter what you say, they won't answer with this behind you."

Duo stared up at Zechs and shook his head slowly. "The entire city... Why would she? War... I can see war... But what is this? This is... It's carnage... Where are the bodies? There should be bodies Zechs."

"I know. Can you tell if there is anyone that isn't dead?" Zechs studied Duo's face, watching him calm.

"Nothing Zechs... All that are here is them." Duo pointed a hand skyward to the cloud of trapped souls above, eyes wide. "They're the only ones here, and they want to leave."

Zechs peered upward at the cloudless sky, unable to see what Duo was seeing. "Duo?"

Duo closed his eyes and lowered his hand, taking a deep breath as an idea came to him. "There isn't anyone alive here Zechs. Lemme go." Duo opened his eyes, the color subtly changed so that they were pure glowing dark purple. "I have to see if I can make them go to the other side." Zechs stepped back as Duo's clothes changed into the black robes, scythe materializing. "I have to try. If I can't find their bodies I have to see what else I can do."

Zechs backed away as Duo's wings ripped outward from the chestnut haired vision, then Duo leaped upward on his first flight. "You're the best person to try."

Duo swung his scythe around once, getting the hang of flying with only his own body. He barely even had that much time to get used to the idea. The reaction he got once one of the souls noticed him was not the one he'd expected at all. He really hadn't expected to be noticed too quickly either and was unprepared for the sudden assault. They rushed him with a flow of pleas for freedom, nearly sending Duo right back out of the sky before he could start to swing, hearing each thank you as a sting at his heart when he cut down each figure from the mass. He didn't want to see them suffer so, and they knew they were already dead, but he never had wanted to be thanked for cutting someone down. They knew him, and he couldn't help but be glad that they came to him for their final end even as he closed his heart to the feelings this was evoking. 

Even as Duo's scythe swept through soul after soul to make the bright beings dissipate, they continued to come to him in unceasing waves. Below, Zechs continued to watch the determined dance, unable to see what Duo fought while the figure seemed to blur above him. So he waited. Duo was fighting hard, because not only did they come to him for solace, but with greedy hands. Dead, bodiless fingers of pure cold that wanted his life or their own passing, whichever they could reach first. Like this, the two reincarnations remained well into the night before the last bright soul was cut. Duo dropped to the ground almost too quickly in relief to the ground, staggering in exhaustion. Zechs caught him as his knees gave out, lending support to his counterpart.

Duo shuddered once and leaned into Zechs, clothes fading abruptly into his own black garb. "I'm tired... Can we go back now? I want to get away from all the blood." Duo's voice was a far cry from his normal silky tones, having been turned hoarse in the long hours of movement.

"Of course Duo. Let's get back to the safe house, the others need to know about this." Zechs led Duo back to the car then climbed in and powered up the engine, swinging the wheel to go back the way they came.

-_______________-

Duo was barely able to crawl out of the car and enter the safe house, his back against the wall as he slammed his door open to enter, losing his balance. He felt drained beyond a battle, rather like he'd managed to sap himself emotionally as well. "Next time you two go out!" Duo glared at the four still in the room as Zechs followed him in, again catching Duo as the braided man lost his footing due to his weak knees.

Quatre was out of his seat in a shot, running to look over Duo with Heero barely a step behind. "Duo what happened, are you okay?"

Zechs sighed, watching Quatre clutch his chest as he followed them both to the couch where Zechs sat Duo down then sat beside him. "What happened was a nightmare."

Wufei lifted his head in confusion, looking over to the couch as Heero settled on the other side of Duo. "How was it a nightmare?"

Duo sent a scathing glare at he who dared ask the question then decided to answer him, talking in a low, even voice. "First, as we approached, the city was silent. A silent city! Then there was a bright cloud of souls practically smothering the place." Duo paused with a shudder as he came to the next part. "Then as we drove into the city... Blood. The buildings were covered in blood, man! But there were no bodies anywhere. I... I couldn't stand to see all the souls up there like that. So I went up, then they just rushed me, and I sent em over for hours and now... Here I am." Duo leaned to the side against Zechs and closed his eyes. The tall blonde was a good pillow.

Zechs looked to Duo then around the room for a moment as he considered what to add to the short monologue, and barely understandable words. "There were no people, alive or dead. Just their blood and souls." Zechs gently pushed Duo to the other side, resting the now sleeping death godling over against Heero as he sighed. "Someone turn on the radio, maybe it'll become more clear how they did this."

Duo shivered, turning his face into Heero's shoulder in his was asleep, causing the blue-eyed man to just sigh and loop his arm around him so he didn't fall over. "You mean there weren't any entire bodies?"

Zechs shook his head before rising to hunt out a radio. "No, I mean there were no bodies. The city was _pristine_ aside from the blood. No damage, no bodies, nothing!" 

Wufei was practically fuming in place over the very idea. "An entire city? Everyone?"

Zechs turned around for a moment to look at Wufei then sighed and resumed his search. "Yes Wufei, everyone."

It was then that Trowa started inching away from Wufei's chair, soon followed by Heero and Quatre. Wufei wasn't practically fuming at all. He _was_ fuming, smoke curling away from him and all. "Wufei?" Trowa tilted his head as he heard Quatre's softly concerned voice, but found himself oddly lacking in interest of speaking out loud.

Wufei swiveled his head around to face Quatre, then released a breath, his eyes were pitch black, entirely consumed in the color where his hair seems to shimmer with the various colors he dyed it. When Wufei stood to look at his seat, golden and green dragon wings curled about his shoulders from underneath his new attire of a white cloak and vest. Wufei's eyes took in the mildly scorched surface of his chair and he flexed his hands once in annoyance, drawing attention to the wicked claws resting there now. Earrings glimmered at his ears when Wufei glanced around, apparently oblivious to his change. "We have to do something about this now! We can't wait any longer to fix this atrocity!" 

Duo's eyes opened as he heard the shout and he just stared, blinking a few times. "Who are you an what did you do with Wufei?"

Wufei stopped the words he was about to say abruptly to answer Duo. "What?"

Duo blinked a few times. "You look cool!" Duo was suddenly up on his feet, circling Wufei in vaguely drunken manner to take in the changes when the draconian looking man spun around with a growl. 

"Stop that!" Wufei then looked down at himself as well before lifting his head to glare at Duo once more. "It's nothing more impressive than yourself, so go elsewhere!"

Duo shook his head and moved to go collapse back onto the couch, gaze hunting out the other member of their team. They'd been pulling this in pairs so far, so his eyes searched out Trowa. He was a bit surprised when he found him that it wasn't so much the packaging that had changed so much as the expression. He was smiling. His hair had been turned deep red, his eyes glowed, and his clothes had been transmuted, but nothing else appeared to have changed. It wasn't until he moved to rest a hand on Wufei's shoulder that the changes became obvious. His new black cloak had veiled his leather and velvet pants and shirt of dark green effectively, as well as a feline tail that was the same shade as his hair. He didn't say a word to any of them, but Wufei visibly calmed.

"Now why couldn't I have remained that normal looking?" It was Quatre who broke the new silence, sounding rather pouty from where he'd settled beside Heero.

Zechs came back with the radio in hands, taking in the changes in his comrades before glancing to Quatre. "At least you can fly." With that, he clicked on the radio. Maybe it would explain a how, or at the very least that it wasn't a widespread occurrence, as they feared.

There was a momentary silence on the radio as it switched off the tail end of a song, then the familiar voice of the person that had been keeping them in touch with the world spoke up. "I bet you're all wondering out there what's happening. From what I understand our stations have been going down on a regular basis since this morning. Now don't ask me why, I don't have a solution, but I do know that people are leaving the Sanq area in droves. There have been whispers that a plague hit the area around here, and that's why everyone's heading out, but that doesn't explain a thing to those of us who've lost track of loved ones. Our heroes where are you guys? We need you now, so please, come on out and see if you can't save us from ourselves again. War's been declared people. Dorothy Catalonia is at the head of the colonies against Earth sphere and Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. So much for peace." There was a moment of shuffling before the toneless voice that was the girl doing the official reports came on. 

"War has indeed been declared. Catalonia has been appointed a post as a general against Earth Sphere due to the sudden cut off of communications from the land and space. War is never far from our doorstep, because it's always this easy." The radio clicked off into silence entirely then, and they waited for something to come on, but nothing returned to the station at all. 

"That doesn't sound good..." Quatre leaned back on the sofa, then looked over to the other's. "I think it's time to go now." 

With a nod, everyone set into movement, gathering their things together into the bags and pulling themselves back to their human appearances, were they not already. They were ready to go within an hour. "I hope this is a good idea Q." Duo swung his bag into the back of the car last, after everyone else's and looked to the small blonde turned brunet. 

"We don't have time to wait anymore. If rumors of a plague are circulating, then we need to go now." Heero opened the car door for the others before climbing in himself and shutting it behind him. They were seated the same way they were on the way there.

"You're right. No matter what, we have to stop whatever is annihilating the cities." Duo nodded a little and buckled himself into the back. "Zechs, drive through the city. They have to see what we did."

"Alright, I will." Zechs started the engine and started to drive. 

-______________-

It wasn't until they were at the top of that hill again that anyone spoke. "Where is the city?" These words were from Wufei, who was peering out the window in confusion. 

Duo leaned forwards to look between the seats as Zechs followed the road down. There was nothing there at all. It was like some giant hand had swept it all away in their passing. There was nothing but a giant area of dust, not even grass growing near the single road they drove on. Giving in to impulse, Duo rolled down the window. The smell hit them all instantly. The smell of blood still permeated the air, and there was no mistaking it. "It was here."

Zechs shuddered once, then hit the gas, kicking the car into a higher gear. "Yes, it was here, but it's gone now."

The others fell silent once Duo rolled up the window, looking warily out their own windows. There was some shuffling, then one of Quatre's CD's made its way into the player. For the rest of that night, they listened to classical music.


	7. Chapter 6

They'd been traveling for two weeks. During that time, it had become glaringly obvious to the six that they were at least three steps behind their enemy. Each time they seemed to be making progress, another stumbling block suddenly threw them back to where they'd been before. There was little they could do to prepare. Especially since they had yet to really work out what their enemy was in the first place, not to even mention what it could do.

Duo slammed on the car's breaks, throwing the car to a rather violent stop in the center of the road as he pounded furiously on the steering wheel. "Damn it! There isn't any point!"

"Duo..." The smaller blonde didn't get any further before a violent glare was sent in his direction. He closed his mouth, aware there was no arguing, or placating, against the look.

"No! I will not calm down! What are we doing?" He turned the car off, tossing the door open to yank himself out of the car, gesturing widely around them. "Look! There is _nothing_! NOTHING! Every city is more of the same! There is endless soul after soul! And what can we do about it? What can we possibly _do_???"

"Duo..." This time is was Zechs that was approaching the irate god, as he'd flared into his full powers in his rage. Only Zechs or Heero really had a chance of getting near him at this point, since they were gods that had partnered him in various guises. "Duo! Stop this!"

He seemed to crumple when the taller god grabbed him, pulling him close and holding the winged god as his knees gave, frustration and pain quickly lending themselves into tears. It was no agony that the others did not share in, but Duo had been expected to do more than they in each of the cities they had passed through to reach where they were. He'd dealt with the clustered souls in each passing city and town, and it had clearly taken a toll on him. He only had so many reserves to work with.

Heero moved closer to the pair and stroked between the wings, making a soothing sound. "I understand. We all understand. We will find a solution to this."

Wufei, for his part, only watched the two in their attempts to soothe Duo, Quatre quickly moving to the side of the three to murmur softly. He didn't seem to dare to touch Duo himself. There was something about all this that caught the L5 man wrong. He'd been turning it over and over in his head, trying to identify the niggling in the back of his mind that simply wouldn't leave him alone. 

Trowa, who'd been watching the justice god as he watched the others, was quietly amused when dark eyes suddenly lit up, and it was almost a certainty that he had nearly shouted something like 'eureka.' That would have been amusing, but instead, the man rushed over to the others.

"I have it!" When the energetic announcement failed to gain him their full attention, even though Duo was wiping at his eyes, his tone turned rather snippy instead. "Would all of you stop for a moment so I can tell you something rather important?" That earned an annoyed glare from Duo, and the other three huffed at him in aggravation of their own.

Zechs gestured for him to continue when the multicolored man failed to keep speaking after his declaration. "Well?"

"It's an injustice." Trowa slipped up behind Wufei, saying the words for him. It earned four puzzled looks and one annoyed stare. 

Heero shook his head, sighing. "What does that have to do with anything? Of course it's an injustice, all of these lives are going to waste and there doesn't even seem to be any form or a reason behind it."

Wufei turned his look on Heero and moved over to him, cuffing him upside the head. "Idiot! Think for once! It is an in _justice_!" The emphasis on the word failed to get more than an annoyed look for the smack to the head.

"Oh." Quatre blinked and turned to look at Wufei, eyes wide. "You mean, it's an injustice!"

Seeing the comprehension in the aquamarine stare, he relaxed, nodding slightly. "Exactly Winner! You understand just what I'm trying to say."

"Well, can you say it plain? Ro doesn't have a clue, and I'm not that much better here." Duo had reverted to his fully human shape, and was giving Wufei a rather bland look as he leaned against his partner, recovering from his outburst.

Zechs just chuckled softly, arms wrapped around the other man's shoulders so he didn't fall over. "I believe he was referring to his godly status."

"Yes, and... OH!" Duo promptly smacked himself in the middle of his forehead, giving Wufei a sheepish look. "Never mind, I get it."

"Well, _I_ still don't get it. Just what are you all talking about?" Heero looked terribly annoyed. It was understandable though, he was rarely ever so slow on the uptake, and he was always uncomfortable when such a situation cropped up.

"Yuy, what am I the god of?" Wufei leaned in so he was eye to eye with Heero.

"Justice."

"Think for just one second now. What could I possibly have to do with an injustice?"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Not to be mean, but just what does that have to do with the current situation. Y'know, the cause of my little tantrum a minute ago and all that?" Duo put a hand between them, tired of waiting for them to break it up.

Wufei's eyes followed the fingers back to the man they belonged to, an amused smirk crossing his face as he did. "Simple. I've figured out exactly what that itching sensation that keeps bothering me was." Then he again paused.

"Well? Are you going to share this most important revelation with the rest of us?" Zechs' amused drawl rather ruined the dramatic effect the man had been reaching for.

"Next time it happens, we'll be able to see what we're dealing with, because I'll be able to take us there." A petulant sigh followed the words. Couldn't he have _any_ theatrics?

"And why didn't you say anything sooner??" The rather shrill shriek came from Quatre's direction. It was a most unexpected event, really. "Hey! Don't look at me like that... You know I've been having a hard time with the super empathy crap!" A series of blinks were his reply, and they all started back to the car, leaving the irate blond just standing there. He stared after them, more than a little annoyed. "HEY!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It hadn't taken them very long to work out how they would work with the sense of justice that Wufei had. They did have memories to work from after all. Nobody could call on a god that they didn't know about anymore, so they had to do it more by the method of mass need. In that sense, there shouldn't be too many problems. It seemed even clearer as they worked out that the issues Duo had been having somehow tied into his godly portion as well. A sort of grief that he couldn't be there to relieve the soul was what it equated to. The others felt nothing.

"Okay, so what we need to do is just all focus on Fei and me and poof, we'll end up wherever all this crap is happening, no more of this cleaning up the mess shit we've been putting up with." The braided man gestured slightly, shoving a few loose strands that had fallen forward out of his face. 

"What if we don't all go to the same place? And what about our supplies?" Quatre leaned over the back of the seat, frowning. They still hadn't moved from the middle of the road.

"Aren't you just an optimistic little thing?" Zechs snickered softly, his more playful past jumping out before he composed himself. "Well, I suppose we should decide now who will go with who in case that happens."

"I'll go with Wufei." Trowa gestured slightly, shifting minutely in his seat as he watched the others. Whatever they decided, he knew one of the new pairs would have to part.

Zechs immediately put his hand on Duo's arm. "I'm sticking with my better half."

"You just made me sound like a girl, you pest." He flicked the hand off of his arm and looked to the remaining two. "Q, you think you'll be able to be apart from Heero now? I know you've been practicing."

"There hasn't been much else to do. I'll go with Trowa and Wufei." 

"Are you sure?" Heero didn't really seem that eager to split off from the man at the moment, considering how badly his powers had been affecting him before they'd started driving. He hadn't really been out of close proximity since.

"Entirely. I know I won't be able to stay with you once things start to get heated up. I need to deal with this now, before the other side becomes aware that we are around. I have the feeling that they don't know that we are like this. I think that we're still just the nameless Gundam pilots at the moment." His sense of balance made his certain of it.

Sighing at the matter of fact reply, Heero nodded a little, studying each person in turn. "How do we make sure that the people we chose to go with will get us there? I know some ways in my memory, but there are differences between then and now that worry me. I was never a human before, for one. You guys?"

"No, I wasn't either." Duo shook his head with his denial, and the other four did the same. "I guess you'll just have to grab your things and grab on, cause I certainly don't know where the ride'll stop."

It was only a moment after Duo's words that the signals that they'd just been discussing started, and it was time to test out the theory once and for all.


	8. NOTES, ALL THE NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NOT a chapter. This is a compilation of all the notes I could find when I went looking as to what the hell I was trying to accomplish with this story. It will NOT be continued.

Okay! First things first. Relena. 

Relena is actually not a villain for the sake of being one in this story, believe it or not, though my writing style back in the day failed to actually get this across properly. No, she's actually meant to be an avatar of you know, the end of days, more or less. Just like the boys are gods, she's supposed to be a force of nature whose essence has stepped in to get rolling. You know, think the bringer of armageddon, Ragnarok, the end of days, what have you. I can admit though that I never got around to pinning any names on her though, as back then I wasn't terribly focused on balanced storytelling and mostly had my shipper goggles on. 

Shipper goggles planned for Duo/Zechs, Heero/Quatre, and Trowa/Wufei if you hadn't guessed by the time the story ended there. On looking through my papers, I clearly didn't get a lot past who everyone was gonna be and redic stupid long descriptions of what I was doing to them.

I am so sorry for that. 

Duo was avataring for the death gods, specifically Shi no Kami of Japan, Thanatos from the Greek corner, and Xi Balba of the Mayan flavor.

I actually had reasons for making them specific gods when I did this as I wanted them to have interactions in 'past lives' so to speak. I am chagrined to not have done my research properly at the time though, in my enthusiasm and the internet being much less informative in what I wanted to know. 13 years makes a hell of a lot of difference to the internet, just saying.

Heero was thrown in as the war aspect of god and was pinned with Enurta: Babylonian, Kuanti: chinese, and Balac: Mayan. All of which are pretty much what it says on the tin according to my notes, and none of these are pantheons I've picked up much experience since I regret to say.

Wufei was the first dual purpose player in here as he wasn't just rolling for Justice, but also for sheer power. The name Indra never came up in fic, but that is a god of power from India. I ripped Forseti off the Norse. 

Quatre got the bad end of the stick I swear. Balance and Truth do _not_ go together and I was drunk to think so. Ometeotl: Aztec for Balance, Veritas: Roman for Truth. Bad plan.

I inflicted Trowa with Loyalty and Silence like a total jerk. Fides: noted as Norse in my notes but actually Roman for the former, and Muta: Greek (though my notes say that I can only find Roman things for her) for the latter. 

Of course, finally, I'm just... _cringing_ over Zechs. I'm so sorry. It was _very very wrong_. I'm in the Avengers fandom these days which means more or less wading into the Norse deep end if you want to or not you know? _ZECHS IS SO UNLOKI IT HURTS ME_. Ahem. Loki is a god of fire, not actual outright destruction and I am so sorry to completely jump the shark on that one like I did, I mean it. I got carried away without actually buying a clue first. And Itzcoliuhqui... well, another Mayan (though researching it tonight says AZTEC NOT MAYAN) god misused it seems. In fact, looking at what I picked for Zechs, I made him the god of cold, lifelessness, and mischief. I wish I had been able to get the results back then I got just now on the internet. Seriously. 

For those curious though, here is a list of links to pages about each of these gods as I can find them _now_ :

Norse  
[Loki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki)  
[Forseti](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forseti)

Roman  
[Fides](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fides_\(deity\))  
[Veritas](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Veritas)  
[Muta](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larunda#Muta)

Greek  
[Thanatos](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanatos)

Aztec  
[Ometeotl](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ometeotl) (this is actually a PAIR of gods)  
Itzcoliuhqui is actually [Itztlacoliuhqui](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Itztlacoliuhqui) and that is a god of frost. 

Babylonian  
Enurta is so minor they don't even show up on Wikipedia. They're a god of hunting and war as mentioned [Here](http://www.answers.com/Q/Who_is_enurta)  
I think the god I was looking for back then was [Belus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belus_\(Babylonian\))

Indian  
[Indra](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indra) is kind of a big thing in Hinduism

Chinese  
[Kuan Ti](http://angelsandmasters.net/A47.html) is amusingly a god of war out to _prevent_ war. I misused this horribly in my ignorance.

Japanese  
[Shinigami](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinigami) was lifted directly from the series itself, and so I kept it. As you can see however, usage is not the same as one would for a typical god.

Mayan  
[Xibalba](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xibalba) is a place, not a god.  
I can legitimately not find anything about Balac at ALL though I've found a few things about a black panther god under Balak, and an Isreal based figure under that name as well.


End file.
